Generally, cooking appliances may include products for cooking food at home or indoor by using electricity or other energy (for example, gas). Examples of the cooking appliances, which use gas as a heat source, may include a gas range, a gas oven and a gas oven range, and examples of the cooking appliances, which use electricity as a heat source, may include an induction range and a microwave oven. Also, a cooking appliance of a combination type of an induction range based on electricity and a gas oven based on gas may exist.
A cooking appliance may be provided with a display device having a display module configured to display a cooking complete time, a cooking course which is running, etc. for a user. The display module provided in the display device to irradiate light may be formed as a light emitting diode (LED) or a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD). If the display module is formed as a light emitting diode (hereinafter, may be referred to as “LED”), advantages such as long lifetime and low power consumption of the light emitting diode may be provided. However, considering a relatively high cost of the LED, a problem occurs in that the product cost of the cooking appliance to which LEDs are applied is increased. Therefore, the vacuum fluorescent display (hereinafter, may be referred to as “VFD”) is generally used as the display module to reduce the product cost of the cooking appliance.
Also, various types of VFDs are disclosed depending on a color of light irradiated from the VFD, and the cost of the VFD is varied depending on a color of light irradiated from the VFD. For example, the cost of the VFD that irradiates a white light is higher than that of the VFD that irradiates a green light, but lifetime of the VFD that irradiates a white light is shorter than that of the VFD that irradiates a green light.